Data communication systems provide various services like internet access, media conferencing, file access, user messaging, and content delivery. Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiplex (OFDM) access systems help support these data services. An exemplary OFDM access system might be a base station, baseband unit, hotspot, or eNodeB. The OFDM access system schedules its wireless user data exchanges in OFDM resource blocks. Based on the scheduling, the OFDM access system exchanges the user data with a Common Public Radio Interface (CPRI). The CPRI exchanges the user data with OFDM radios that wirelessly exchange the user data with User Equipment (UE) over the air. For example, a baseband unit on the ground uses CPRI to exchange data with the amplifiers/antennas that are mounted high-up on a cell tower.
The OFDM access systems execute networking software to forward data packets to support the data services. These OFDM systems use Network Function Virtualization Infrastructures (NFVIs) to execute their networking software. The NFVIs distribute the execution of the networking software across various processing cores, time cycles, memories, and I/O ports. The networking software comprises Virtual Network Functions (VNFs) like virtual baseband units and the like.
Some OFDM access systems obtain hardware trust based on their physically-embedded, read-only, secret keys. The hardware-trusted OFDM access systems receive trust challenge data and encode the trust challenge data with their secret keys. The trusted OFDM access systems transfer the encoded trust challenge data to a hardware trust validation system. The hardware trust validation system also has the trust challenge data and the secret keys to generate independent versions of the encoded trust challenge data for comparison and hardware trust validation.
Unfortunately, these OFDM access systems do not effectively integrate hardware-trusted systems into their standard systems. The OFDM access systems do not effectively use NFVI to perform the integration of hardware-trusted OFDM systems with standard OFDM systems. Moreover, these OFDM access systems do not effectively share CPRI systems between their hardware-trusted and standard subsystems.